corellianleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Tormax
frameless | right | 292px | Tormax Birthyear: 18 BTC Birthplace/Homeworld: Kor Vella, Corellia Species: Human Gender: Male Occupation: Jedi Consular Shadow Height: 6' 2" Weight: 95kg Skin: Light Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Light Blue Affiliations: Jedi Order, Corellian Jedi Enclave, The Corellian League Known Masters: Noval Colton Known Apprentices: None Miscellaneous Information: Chairman of The Corellian League Appearance Tall with close cropped hair and goatee. Equipment Jedi Robes and Lightsaber History Tormax Drayson was born in 3,671 BBY in the rustic city of Kor Vella on Corellia. His parents, Hal Drayson and Ellia Colton, were both from Corellian Jedi families that came to prominence during the Jedi Civil War 300 years prior to Tormax’s birth. At the age of 4, Tormax (or, as he was referred to by his family and friends, Tor), was sent to Coruscant to begin his training in the ways of the Force at the Jedi academy as a newly inducted youngling initiate. He was joined by his cousin, Perth Colton and quickly befriended another youngling named Jaxon Rone. Six years later, at the age of 10, Tormax passed his initiate trials and was taken on as a Padawan Learner by his uncle, Noval Colton. Shortly afterwards, the pair returned to Corellia so that Tormax could continue his training at the Corellian Jedi Praxeum. As the Great Galactic War was still raging across the galaxy, Noval and Tormax traveled throughout the Corellian sector, assisting local authorities with their preparations for a defensive against a possible Sith incursion. It was during this time that Tormax began to follow in his uncle’s foot steps and started down the path towards eventually becoming a Jedi Consular Shadow. Noval and Tormax were instrumental in tracking down and exposing numerous Sith cells that had infiltrated many government and commercial organizations. When it became evident that Corellia was not under immediate threat from a Sith invasion, Noval and Tormax agreed to join the Republic forces on the key industrial planet of Balmorra, where they had been locked in a bloody struggle with Sith invaders. By the time the two arrived, the Republic’s position had grown desperate, with the Sith gaining ground every day. While on Balmorra, Noval and Tormax worked closely with the Republic Strategic Information Service. They participated in many missions that saw them operating deep behind enemy lines, reporting on Sith activities and providing valuable information to the Republic military. During one such mission, a raid on a Sith supply base and accompanied by a squad of Republic Spec-Ops troops, Noval, Tormax and their trooper companions were captured by Sith forces. Expecting to be moved off world and tortured by their captors, Noval, Tormax and their team were spared when a Republic rescue party comprised of fellow Jedi Knights and Republic Commandos successfully freed them. One of the Jedi who participated in the rescue mission was Jaxon Rone. The Sacking of Coruscant and the subsequent signing of the likewise named treaty came as an utter shock to the two Jedi…much as it did to the rest of the Republic’s citizens. Despite being ordered to withdraw from Balmorra, as per the terms of the treaty, Noval and Tormax decided to stay on the planet and help with the newly formed underground resistance which was determined to repel the Sith even without the help of the Republic. It was during this time that Tormax began to realize that, sometimes, one must follow their own conscious and disobey authority in order to serve the greater good. However, as public opinion began to turn against the Jedi Order, Noval and Tormax decided to return to Coruscant to join their brethren in the recovery process. There, they were reunited with Perth Colton and his master, Bel Drayson and Tormax’s old friend, Jaxon Rone. Together, the five Jedi helped with the evacuation of the Order to Tython. However, after the final transport had lifted off, all of them decided they were not ready to make the journey to Tython themselves, so they departed for Corellia instead. Upon arriving in Corellia, Noval and Tormax immediately set about with assisting in the rebuilding of the Corellian Jedi Enclave. Years of war had left its members scattered and the Enclave’s ranks were severely depleted. During this period, Noval became more and more convinced that the Corellian government had been infiltrated by the Sith and was on the verge of being over thrown. One night, while following up on a lead alone, Noval disappeared and was never heard from again. Devastated by the loss of his Master and uncle, Tormax vowed to continue Noval’s search for the truth. After discovering that Noval’s disappearance was no accident, Tormax joined a team of close supporters lead by Bel Drayson. Together, they sought to expose the Sith corruption by seeking answers directly from the leaders of the Corellian Government at the main Government Center in Coronet City. Upon arriving at the Government HQ, the full extent of the Sith’s involvement was realized when the small party came under immediate attack. Tormax and his companions barely escaped, but at the cost of several lives, including that of Bel Drayson. Determined to defend Corellia and remove all vestiges of Sith influence, Tormax and his allies formed The Corellian League. After laying the initial foundations of the new Corellian resistance movement, Tormax, along with his Jedi compatriots, journeys to Tython to finish his training and seek the assistance of the Jedi Order. Personality Even tempered and diplomatic. Thoughtful, but prefers decisiveness over in-action. Skills Infiltration specialist. Associates Perth Colton - Cousin; Jaxon Rone - Colleague